


Сон с издёвкой

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Daydreaming, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Всякий раз, когда ты являешься, Утёсница, происходит что-то ужасное, — проворчала она.— Но не сегодня! — убедительно и горячо зашептала Утёсница, медленно приближаясь к собеседнице и словно решаясь на что-то. — Сегодня я пришла не за этим.
Relationships: Rock/Jayfeather (Warriors)





	Сон с издёвкой

Робкий лучик луны заглянул в пещеру целителей, осветив небольшую площадку с кроличий прыжок в диаметре.

Сидящая в центре его кошка тряхнула головой, повела ушами и поморщилась, когда свежий ночной ветер донёс до неё знакомый сладковатый запах.

— Опять ты? — проворчала она, недружелюбно сияя слепыми голубыми глазами.

У входа, закрыв рассеянные лунные лучи, образовалась фигурка. Большая лысая кошка повертела головой, разглядывая местность на предмет свидетелей. Когда таковых не обнаружилось, она облегчённо выдохнула облачко тёплого воздуха и зашла внутрь.

— Ты не рада меня видеть, Воробейница? — грустно вопросила лысая.

Серая поморщилась.

— Всякий раз, когда ты являешься, Утёсница, происходит что-то ужасное, — проворчала она.

— Но не сегодня! — убедительно и горячо зашептала Утёсница, медленно приближаясь к собеседнице и словно решаясь на что-то. — Сегодня я пришла не за этим.

— В самом деле? — слегка удивилась целительница. — И за чем же?

Вместо ответа лысая кошка вдруг неожиданно ловко рванула вперёд и повалила не ожидавшую такого поворота сюжета Воробейницу на мягкий пол целительской.

— Вот за чем! — восторженно прошептала она в ухо шокированной целительницы и принялась вылизывать её поджарое тело…

— Воробейница, ау!

Серая полосатая кошка вздрогнула и вынырнула из своих мыслей. Судя по запаху, окружающему её, кошка снова уснула на полянке, где они с учителем собирали подорожник.

— Дорогая, всё хорошо? — встревоженно спросил Листвянник у своей ученицы. — Просто выглядишь как-то… не так…

Серая кошечка помотала головой, полностью возвращаясь в реальность.

— Со мной всё в порядке, — успокоила она целителя и прислушалась.

Всё было как обычно — пели птицы, светило солнце, шелестели листвой деревья… Львиносветная и Остролистник охотились где-то неподалёку…

«Приснится же такое», — подумала целительница и вернулась к травам.


End file.
